fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunting Magic
Monster Hunting Magic (Romaji: Obakegari Mahou, Kanji: お化け狩魔法) is one of the most modern variants of Holder Magic around. It can be best summarized as an innovative application of Archive and Requip. The users of Monster Hunting Magic have come to be referred to as Monster Hunters (Romaji: Monsuta Hanta, Kanji: モンスタハンタ) and each of them are considered to be a semi-deputy of the Rune Knights themselves. ''Description ''Attainment Because Monster Hunting Magic is a variant of Holder Magic, all of its spells can only be cast through the use of a particular medium. In this case, the medium is a distinct badge which is known to have a shape that is nigh-identical to the ankh-like insignia of the Magic Council. However, it should be noted that being in possession of the proper badge is still not enough to allow one to cast Monster Hunting Magic spells. For one must also have one's magical signature registered to the badge as well. By having registration to a badge as a prerequisite to the use of Monster Hunting Magic, the Magic Council can theoretically limit the users of Monster Hunting Magic to only those that have been authorized to do so. ''Utilization'' Activating Monster Hunting Magic will conjure an Archive-based user interface before oneself. Said user interface can only be manipulated through the use of naught but one's own will. Thus preventing others from obstructing one's manipulations. Through the user interface, one will have access to a Super Archive that is said to be under the direct management of a specific division of the Rune Knights. From the Super Archive, one will be capable of "downloading" any and all of the information that the Magic Council has on both species of monsters as a whole and the notable individuals amongst those species. One will also be capabe of both, "downloading" spells that are known to be effective against a monster as long as one has the magic power needed to cast those spells and requiping oneself with weaponry that are known to be effective against a monster as long as the weaponry are available at the time. Armors and other useful items can also be requipped as well. Last but most definitely not least, the user interface can also be utilized to alter the magical structure of a spell one is casting in a manner that'll make the spell phenomenally more effective against the monster one is casting it against. It's this factor of Monster Hunting Magic that supports the existence of offshoots such as Bellona's Darkness Monster Hunting Magic. ''Weaknesses'' Monster Hunting Magic is inherently weak against anonymity and obscurity. If the user interface is unable to identify the monster the user is up against, the effectiveness of Monster Hunting Magic will be reduced by a severe extent. It should also be noted that Monster Hunting Magic can't be used against humans that the user interface doesn't recognize as a criminal of some sort. Thus Monster Hunting Magic isn't at all useful in competitions such as th Grand Magic Games. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Powerhouse411